


No Excuses

by chocobanana



Series: Let The Games Begin [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: Jungkook wonders if he can be as close to Yugyeom as Bambam is because he knows they've been more than just friends lately.





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from my story "Let The Games Begin". If you're a die hard YugBam supporter, I wouldn't read this ;)  
> You can easily read it without knowing the story though. It's mostly pwp.

„So, are you guys still playing those games? You haven’t told me anything about it lately,” Jungkook mentioned, looking through his phone as he was resting on Yugyeom’s bed.

“Not often and usually not as crazy anymore since some people might get jealous,” Yugyeom chuckled, sitting on the floor next to the bed.

“But you still do stuff with Bambam?” the older boy asked.

“Mhm,” Yugyeom nodded a bit. “Yeah, I mean we sometimes play and sometimes we just…need to release some tension. If you know what I mean.”

“Tch, I’m not dumb,” Jungkook laughed. “Did you guys also…you know. Did you have sex?”

“You know I didn’t tell you this, so you could mock me about it,” the younger one nudged the other’s side, eating a piece of chocolate.

“I wasn’t gonna mock you. I was just curious,” the other pouted lightly. “I just…I don’t know. I wonder if it’s any good.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, sleeping with a guy. Do you think it would be good?” Jungkook asked, crawling around on the bed, so that his head was right next to Yugyeom’s.

“Well, I can’t complain,” Yugyeom chuckled a bit, raising an eyebrow as Jungkook’s face was suddenly right next to him.

“Really? So you did do it?”

“Well, yeah. Only a few times. Mostly we just jerk off or do blow jobs or something,” the younger one explained, wondering where the other was getting at.

“Have you ever thought about doing that kind of stuff with other friends as well?”

“You’re not suggesting anything, aren’t you?” Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly getting ideas in his head. He couldn’t say that he would mind trying out these things with someone else. Bambam and him were just friends after all and not in a relationship after all. If he was honest, he had actually thought about Jungkook’s hand on his cock or even his lips once or twice while jerking off but quickly dismissed that thought anytime it came up. He never would have thought the other would have similar thoughts as well.

“I’m just curious,” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

“Oh, okay,” Yugyeom nodded again, letting out a small sigh. He almost felt disappointed for a moment but then shook his head quickly, wondering why he was even thinking about it. “You want some chocolate?”

“Always,” Jungkook smiled, sitting up as Yugyeom crawled up on the bed as well.

“It’s really good,” the younger boy fed the other a piece, leaning back against the wall as he took another piece himself, almost moaning at the taste.

“As good as sex with Bambam?” Jungkook grinned.

“Yah! You said you wouldn’t mock me,” Yugyeom laughed and smacked the other’s shoulder.

“I’m not,” the older boy smiled and patted the other’s thigh. “Don’t worry.”

Yugyeom nodded his head and then starred at his thigh. Jungkook squeezed it lightly, getting his thoughts right back to the games. He looked at the older boy curiously but Jungkook just smiled innocently like before. Either his senses were playing tricks on him or the other was flirting with him in a way that he usually didn’t. He waited for a while longer, just playing along to see if the other would do anything else. They were talking about some other things but Jungkook’s hand never left his thigh and started stroking it after all while. Yugyeom tried to play it cool but after a while he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jungkook?”

“Yes?” the other looked at him surprised when he suddenly stopped their conversation.

“Are you sure you weren’t suggestion anything earlier?” Yugyeom asked, biting his lips lightly.

“Hm?” Jungkook stared at him for a moment, seeming like he was just going to play innocent once more. But then he rubbed his neck nervously and pulled his hand away from the other’s thigh. “Maybe…it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone.

Yugyeom nodded again, trying not to show his sudden excitement too much.

“It’s just. You seem to be really open about it,” Jungkook explained further. “I thought maybe you’d be open with me as well.”

“So…” Yugyeom grinned a little and sat closer, bringing his hand down to Jungkook’s thigh this time. “You mean you haven’t been touched in a while?”

“What are you…” the older one wanted to interfere for a moment as Yugyeom’s hand got dangerously close to his groin but then stopped himself. He hadn’t expected Yugyeom to suddenly make a move like this and chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, and never by a guy. So give me a moment.”

“Well, you asked for it,” Yugyeom smiled and pushed him down on the bed, only to sit on his lap and making the other gasp in surprise. “Would you prefer to play a game or do you just wanna have fun?”

“I think I won’t need a game to find an excuse,” Jungkook chuckled.

“That’s what you think the games are about?” Yugyeom played angry and started tickling the other, earning a loud laughter as Jungkook tried to stop and kick him somehow.

“Stop stop!” the older laughed, reaching for the other’s hands until he finally got them. He panted lightly, taking a deep breath. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, I don’t care anyway,” the younger one licked his lips as he stared at Jungkook. He had always thought the other was good looking but now his thoughts were more like “hot” or “sexy”. The messy hair and the little sweat from the tickling certainly played their part in it as well.

“Can I ask you something though?” Jungkook tilted his head as he looked up at the other.

“Of course.”

“Were you the one on top when you did it with Bambam?” he asked.

“Yeah, that brat isn’t going to top me,” Yugyeom grinned but still answered with quite a lot of confidence in it.

“Hm,” Jungkook nodded and sat up again with Yugyeom still in his lap, his arms wrapped around the younger boy. “Maybe we should change that.”

Yugyeom stared at him, feeling a bit shocked for a moment. He wanted to think that the other was joking but the sudden dark tone in Jungkook’s voice made him shiver and he was sure that he was serious. He thought they’d just start out with some jerking off or maybe a blowjob, like he’d done it with Bambam at the start. But it seemed like the older boy had other things in mind.

“And you think you’re up to the task?” Yugyeom challenged him, wondering where this was suddenly coming from. He had never thought about being a bottom before. When he was with Bambam, he just always claimed the dominant position for himself without a question. The thought of having someone take him from behind had always made him cringe a bit but the confidence in Jungkook’s eyes just blew those thoughts away.

“I think I am,” the older boy smirked and moved up a bit to throw Yugyeom back this time, sitting between his legs and leaning down on top of him. “I’m sure I can make this work.”

Yugyeom just nodded his head. What was he getting himself into? He swallowed lightly, wondering what was happening to the boy in front of him. It made him wonder if Jungkook had been thinking about this for a lot longer and didn’t just come up with this recently. A moment ago he had seemed almost shy and just casually flirted with him and now he was on top of him, seeming to be ready for anything. It was something he had never experienced around Bambam.

“You’re suddenly so quiet,” Jungkook noticed and then ran a hand through the other’s hair. He leaned a bit closer and was about to kiss Yugyeom, but the other turned his head away, staring at the wall next to them. “What..?”

“It’s just…we never kiss,” the younger one explained, looking up at Jungkook who had moved his head up again. “I mean, we’re not into each other like that. It’s just sex.”

“But isn’t kissing a part of sex?” Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s like missing half the fun, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom mumbled, still staring at the other who was suddenly really close to him again. “I always thought it might be weird if we kiss.”

“Well, why don’t we find out?” the older one leaned in once more and this time Yugyeom didn’t move away. He kissed his lips gently at first, his hand going back to run through his hair once more. Jungkook tilted his head a bit and soon found himself kissing the other more deeply. He didn’t feel any rejection, so he just played with his tongue, sucking on it without holding back.

They only pulled back to take a breath and stared at each other for a moment, smiling lightly as Jungkook’s hand went from his hair to his cheek, gently stroking it before pecking his lips shortly once more.

“Any complaints?” the older one asked but Yugyeom just shook his head quickly. “Good.”

Jungkook smiled almost proudly and leaned back in, kissing him once more before he started to grind against the younger one who still had his legs loosely wrapped around his waist. He groaned lightly and then moved his lips from the other’s lips to his jaw and neck, licking and sucking on his skin roughly but at the same time making sure not to leave a mark on a visible spot.

Yugyeom tilted his head back, giving him more access to his skin. His hands were roaming over the others back and then finally slipped underneath to pull his shirt up. The other sat up a bit a pulled his own shirt off completely before Yugyeom ran his hands over his chest, tracing his nipples and his abs slowly with his fingers.

“You know I’ve always been a bit jealous of your body,” the younger one mumbled, still staring at the other’s abs.

“Tch..:you have a great body as well,” Jungkook shook his head and the pulled up the other’s shirt before getting off. “See? I have no complaints.”

Yugyeom chuckled a bit and shook his head before he grabbed the other’s neck and pulled him closer again, this time initiating the kiss. He had totally forgotten about the worries he’d been having before and just decided to enjoy this to its full extent. His hands went up to Jungkook’s back again, feeling his skin and every muscle as he ran his fingers over it slowly.

Jungkook hummed softly at the gentle caresses from the other before he moved down to Yugyeom’s neck again but this time trailed down further to his chest, circling his tongue around his nipple before sucking on it. The younger one let out a soft moan, gripping Jungkook’s hair suddenly, only to keep him there for a moment.

“Someone’s sensitive,” the older one smirked and flicked his tongue over his nipple a few more times before licking it slowly once more. He was still grinding lightly against Yugyeom before he moved his hands down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling away to the get them off quickly, and not wasting anytime as he just pulled the boxers along as well.

He ran his hands along Yugyeom’s thighs, staring at him for a moment and taking it all in. It suddenly made him a bit nervous because now it was really getting more serious. He’d been thinking about this a lot. It was just really different to experience but he wasn’t going to back out now. He had said that he was going to make this work and he was going to keep his word. After all, he was still curious about how it would feel.

Yugyeom had caught the little hesitation in Jungkook’s eyes but just smiled and let him take a moment. He sat up and caressed the other’s neck gently, leaning his forehead against him. The older one still had his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh, so the latter took his hand and moved it closer to his groin, guiding him to his cock. Jungkook took a deep breath and then wrapped his fingers around him, slowly stroking his length before he looked up at him.

The younger one closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling before he started to open Jungkook’s pants as well, tugging them down lightly. He leaned back down as the older boy stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and then immediately started stroking Yugyeom again. The younger one was surprised to see that Jungkook was already hard although he had barely touched him, wondering how he excited he’d been from the start.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the lead?” Yugyeom smiled, caressing the other’s arms a little but suddenly the confidence the other seemed to have lost came back and he grabbed Yugyeom’s hands immediately, pinning them over his head.

“You wish,” Jungkook shook his head, leaning closely over him, only to grind against him again. It felt different this time, having their skin touch directly without any clothes between them. Jungkook brought the other’s hands together over his head to hold them down with one hand and lead his other hand to their cock, trying to get his hand around both of them to stroke them together. “I told you I was going to be in charge. Don’t doubt me.”

Yugyeom shook his head lightly and licked his lips. Whenever the other spoke to him like this, he could feel his cock twitch. It excited him more than he’d ever admit.

“I’m all yours,” he winked at the older boy.

“Be careful. I might just turn into some crazy lunatic when you say stuff like that,” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and then suddenly looked up. “Wait, do you have lube?”

“Sure,” Yugyeom smiled and waited for the other to let go of him before he reached over to his nightstand got out a small bottle of lube, handing it over to the older boy. “There you go. Just…be gentle okay? I’ve never done it like this before either.”

“Of course,” Jungkook leaned over and kissed his lips gently, his hand slowly caressing the other’s abs, moving lower to spread his legs a bit more. He opened the bottle and got a good amount of lube on his fingers before he brought them down between the other’s legs, running them between his cheeks and circling his hole slowly. “Okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, trying to breathe slowly as Jungkook started pushing in the first finger. It wasn’t too bad and he could still relax as the other moved it in and out slowly. It only started to hurt when the second one followed. He gripped the other’s shoulder, to which Jungkook leaned in closer again, kissing his shoulder and neck again to distract him a bit. The older one tried to scissor his fingers a bit, stretching the other more and making him groan.

“Fuck,” Yugyeom mumbled, keeping his eyes shut tightly as he tried to get used to the feeling.

Jungkook moved his fingers in and out slowly at first but gradually moved them faster, thrusting inside him over and over until he pulled them around again. He added some more lube to his cock and stroked himself a few times before he positioned himself between the other’s legs. Another small nod from the younger one told him he could try and immediately started pushing in.

“Damn, you’re tight.”

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom whined a little, his head still tilted back. He tried to relax but his cock was just much more to take than his fingers. “Fuck…kiss me.”

Jungkook almost grinned when he heard that demand and didn’t hesitate to press his lips against the other. He was fully inside him but he didn’t dare to move. He just kissed him passionately, hoping to get his mind of it for a moment. Yugyeom ran his hands through his hair at the same time, panting against his lips. They stopped just to breathe again, their foreheads resting against each other, panting hard.

“Can I move?” Jungkook asked, almost getting crazy. The tight feeling around his cock made him want to move so badly but he didn’t want to hurt the other, so he had tried to hold back. He more than happy when the other finally agreed and he could pull back just to thrust back in. He moved slowly at first but after a while Yugyeom started pushing himself against him as well, which made him go faster in return.

“Ahh,” he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as he thrust into his best friend over and over again. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s legs, pushing them back a bit more as he started moving faster. Slowly sweat was forming on his skin as pushed deeper and harder, finally earning a few moans from the other as well.

Yugyeom stroked himself in the same rhythm, arching his back when Jungkook hit him deep inside. It still hurt a bit but it felt damn good at the same time when he’d gotten used to his size. He even groaned when the older one suddenly pulled back.

“Why…? Don’t stop,” he complained before he was suddenly flipped around and pushed on his fours. Only moments later, Jungkook pushed back again, grabbing his hips to pull Yugyeom back against him. It made him push even deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The younger one cursed a few times, trying to push back against him as well.

Jungkook thrust hard and then pushed Yugyeom down, making him arch his back a bit. He reached for his hands and pulled them back, holding them together on his back to keep the other in position. It made it even easier for him to thrust harder and the response he was getting from the younger only reassured him.

“Oh god,” Yugyeom moaned, his face resting against the sheets now. The suddenly action from the other had surprised him but he somehow loved that kind of dominance from the other. He wanted to touch himself but he knew he couldn’t and it somehow turned him on even more. So he just tried to push back, his cock slapping against his stomach as Jungkook thrust into him. His panting and the sounds that came from him sounded really sexy and even if he couldn’t see him right now, he could imagine his face just too well.

Jungkook just kept moving back and forth, his hair already clinging to his skin by now as he got more and more sweaty. His hand was holding onto Yugyeom’s hands when his other hand smacked the younger’s ass suddenly, making the boy underneath him twitch but moan at the same time. He smirked a little, tilting his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck, can you cum like this? I’m close…” Jungkook groaned as he kept going, trying not to lose speed.

“I don’t know…” Yugyeom panted, although he was already feeling close as well. He felt like he desperately needed to be touched but at the same time he didn’t want the other to move slower. “Just…keep going.”

Jungkook nodded, trying to get even faster if it was possible and he soon couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned and came just a few thrusts later, smacking the other’s ass once more but still tightly holding his arms back. He rolled his hips more, pressing deep inside him to hit that spot over and over again and then finally he heard a loud groan from the other.

“Fuck…” Yugyeom bit his lips, clenching hard around the other’s cock as he came, bucking his hips a few times as he shot his load all over his sheets. He buried his face in his bed, feeling slightly embarrassed now as he was calming down.

“Wow,” Jungkook mumbled, pulling out of him slowly before letting go of the other’s hands and lying down next to the other. He smiled as Yugyeom turned around as well and reached out for him, caressing his cheek. “That was…”

“Yeah,” the younger one was still panting, moving a bit closer to the other. Jungkook wrapped and arm around him and then suddenly kissed him again. He wanted to protest for a moment but he just gave in and kissed him back. It just didn’t feel like a thing between friends anymore but he didn’t want to complain and in a way, he really liked this feeling.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Jungkook asked suddenly.

“Sure,” Yugyeom smiled, closing his eyes as he slowly calmed down again. He was leaning against Jungkook’s chest and had his arms wrapped around him by now. It usually wasn’t his thing to cuddle but he just felt really comfortable in Jungkook’s arm. He had broken so many of his rules by now, that this one didn’t make a difference now either.

“Yugyeom?” Jungkook spoke again, brushing the other’s hair gently.

“Hm?” the other responded, keeping his eyes closed.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” the younger chuckled a bit, wondering why he was even asking.

“I know this was just for fun and all,” Jungkook mumbled quietly. “But I’ve always had a little crush on you.”

Yugyeom suddenly looked up with his eyes opened wide. “What?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time a go but I needed to get to a certain point in my main story before posting this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
